Pendulum of time
by 666-slipknot-maggot-666
Summary: Alix is the new vampire and married to Edward Cullen, Bella- jealous. The werewolves move into La Push. Who does Jacob Black imprint? The real question- is it wrong for a werewolf to imprint on a vampire? please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Alix's point of view:

Hi, I'm Alix, and I am one of those pale faced, blood sucking monsters, vampire. I am seventeen and married to Edward Cullen. I was adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen and my adopted siblings are Jasper, Rosalie and Bella Hale, and Alice and Emmett Cullen. We all live together in the small town named Forks, in Washington. Only months ago, a bunch of werewolves moved into La Push. Yes, vampires have only one enemy, a werewolf. Once we see one, we must destroy it before it destroys us. I have only seen one werewolf in my entire 90 years of living, and it wasn't very pleasant. Yes, my husband is Edward Cullen, you must be thinking, what about Bella? Wasn't Bella supposed to be with Edward? Unfortunately, they had a little disagreement, which nearly led me to death. That's when I fell in love with Edward. He's so perfect, and beautiful, smart, funny, mysterious, everything you could ever ask for. My parents were killed in 1919, I don't know what happened to them, no one did. Shortly after, my father, Carlisle told me they were dead, I jumped off a ten storey building. Carlisle found me twenty minutes later. He told me, "I will save you." And after that, my whole body started to burn and I started screaming for death. He picked me up and carried me to his house, where I first met Edward. He held my hand when I started screaming or I asked him to kill me. He would tell me that it would be over soon. All I could do was believe. And, after three days, the pain stopped, and I was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I had long black silky hair, with light topaz eyes. I was pale, and very lean. But everything about me was perfect. Edward had explained to me what I had become and the rules of vampires. I was not allowed to go out into the sun, and I was not to feed off humans.

When I had come back to reality, Bella was staring at me, as if I had just said it all out loud, "What?" I asked her scornfully.

"It looked like you were having a hallucination. You went whiter than me." She answered a little irritated. I smile apologetically at her. She forgave me, and smiled back. I sighed and went to look for Emmett, "Emmett!" I screamed, "Get your butt in here!" of course he was by my side already.

"What's up sis?" he asked innocently.

"The sky you idiot." I answered sourly. I cheered up, "Come on, play the Wii with me!" I knew he couldn't resist the Wii, so he took my hand and sprinted to the lounge, "Okay, let's play tennis!" he threw me a controller and we started playing.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's point of view:

It was hilarious watching Alix and Emmett play tennis. Emmett used his strength to hit the ball really hard, and Alix was using her mind to slow the ball down and speed it up. Finally, Emmett gave up because he got tired. "Oh yeah! I rule at Wii!" Alix screamed out.

Alix's point of view:

I knew Emmett was no match for me, even without my super, special awesome powers. He glared at me, obviously planning revenge, I laughed just a little too loudly. He was getting angrier now, "That's it!" he yelled out, and he was gone and I was suddenly in the air with him by my side. Okay, he wants to play this little game. I reacted quickly and swung my arm to his face. There was a loud crunch. We were sprinting to the meadow. It wasn't long until we both had to stop and listen to the music of the stream. While we were listening, I punched Emmett in the mouth, and he pushed me. That's when we heard it, what I haven't heard in seventy years. We both froze like statues. "Werewolves." I spat out. Emmett nodded his head, and froze again. "Run!" I whispered, petrified. They came out of the bushes, but they didn't see us. My eyes were wide, horrific. There were ten of them. I gasped as I was lifted up and thrown back into the woods by Emmett, "Run!" he screamed. I started to sprint as fast as I could, and when I turned, Emmett was not next to me. I heard a wolf howl in satisfaction and the screams from my brother, "Emmett!" I yelled. I turned around and ran for the bushes. _We're being attacked by ten of them!_ I screamed in my head, hopefully it will reach Edward. I ran and found my brother, tattered and torn. My eyes went terrified, and I hurried by his side. He was alive, but there was absolutely no time for that. I picked him up swiftly and ran into the woods again. Once I got into the house, Edward was there, "I got your message and came as soon as I could," Edward murmured angrily. Nodding was all I could do at the moment. Edward was about to take him out of my hands, but I rejected, "No, its fine." I answered his expression. Once he let go of Emmett, I took him to the kitchen where Carlisle and Esme were waiting.

"What happened?" Esme asked as we came in.

"Emmett!" Rosalie screamed from the top of the stairs. She sprinted down the stairs to my side, "What happened?" she wept. I explained to her.

"We were in the meadow, and we saw ten," I cringed, "Ten of them. He ordered me to run, so I ran. I thought he would've been behind me." I started to cry as I reached for Rosalie and hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry Rosalie! I didn't mean for this to happen." I wept.

She sniffed and answered. "It's ok."

Esme pushed us out of the kitchen and into the lounge room where Jasper, Bella, Edward and Alice were waiting. I started to calm down because of what Jasper could do to our emotions. Carlisle came in to tell us the news, "He is alright. Although a few marks I couldn't get rid of. He's on the table if you would like to see him." I let go of Rosalie and ran to the kitchen.

"Emmet I'm so sorry! We shouldn't have played the Wii! I hope you can forgive me, but you might not. But I deserve it! Don't forgive me!"

"Chillax sis." He interrupted, "Don't worry, it's not your fault your power drives me nuts." He laughed and I joined in. "Thanks Emmett." I sniffed as I kissed his cheek. "Emmett! You're such a cute little teddy bear!" I shouted. He grumbled at me, and I laughed. I hugged Rosalie quickly and walked out of the kitchen. I was about to jump over the couch, but someone caught me midair and sprinted me upstairs. Edward kissed me lightly and squeezed me tighter. I cleared my throat, "Could you please tell me the next time you do that?"

He chuckled delicately. "Okay then. I'm about to throw you upon my couch, is that okay?" he asked. But before I could answer, I threw myself out of his hands and onto his bed. I smiled darkly and answered his expression, "Ha." He started to grin darkly as I stretched out on his couch. Edward walked over to me and pulled me up to kiss him. I wrapped my arms his neck and locked them there. One of his arms was sheltered around my waist and the other playing with my hair. He picked me up and stood still. His lips were so soft on mine. I urged for more, but he started to break away. I pulled him back and he accepted. Finally, he pulled me off and threw me onto the couch. "What?" I complained, "No!" I groaned.

"Ah ah ah." He answered before I could react even worse, "May I remind you," he answered, "That we had boundaries?"

"What!" I screamed, "How could- No!"

"Alix? Why did you just stamp your foot?"

"It's not fair! I'm a vampire! You can't kill me! I want you!" I shouted, getting louder by the second.

"But like you said," he answered, still calm, "We need to take it slowly, like every other human out there. Slowly." He said sternly. I sighed; he had won, for now. He smiled his crooked smile, and it took my breath away. Now I know why Bella always fainted at the sight of Edward. I started to think about her. Bella was now a vampire, "Why are you thinking of Bella?" he wondered and it hit me! Of course! The answer was right in front of me. Edward was not able to read her mind, but even now, Edward is incapable. "Bella..." I whispered.

Edward looked at me, confused. "Bella? What? What's with Bella?" he asked.

My eyes widened. Whenever the Volturi came, Jane was not able to torture Bella. Because, maybe Bella was safe in her mind? I got it! "Bella?" I called. No answer, "Stay here," I ordered Edward. I walked out of the room and down the stairs, "Esme? Where's Bella?" I asked just a little too urgently.

"Um, I think she went into the forest," she answered. I groaned, and ran out the door. "Bella!" I screamed.

"Yes?" I turned around and there she was.

"Bella, I need to test something on you. Where's Jasper?"

"I'm right here." He answered from the front door. I took hold of Bella's hand and led her to Jasper.

"What's up sis? Jasper asked.

"No time for the sister crap," I answered, "I may have found out something. Come with me." They followed me to the piano. I turned to look at them, "Okay, Bella. You know how Edward's power doesn't work on you? And Jane's?"

"Yeah."  
"Okay. Jasper, try and make Bella feel sleepy." Jasper looked at Bella, and it made her drowsy.

"Concentrate Bella," I whispered, "You are safe in your mind." She closed her eyes tightly and concentrated.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's point of view:

Crap! No, they can't find out. I don't want them to find out. I saw Jasper looking at me very strangely, obviously detecting the stress in me. So all I could do was relax and kill Alix after this little finding out my power session. I started to calm down, and now I had to concentrate as my smart, idiotic sister said. God I hate her! I will kill her!

Jasper's point of view:

Bella is very stressful, I wonder why. She would calm down now and then, but it would just be too much for her, and now I'm starting to feel stressful. I interrupted her little commotion of stress, "Would you please control your stress!" I snapped at her.

"Sorry," she grumbled, and Alix continued.

Alix's point of view:

I frowned at them, but continued. After a while, Jasper opened his eyes stopped breathing, "It's not working on her." He grumbled. I put my hand up to command him to stop, and Bella opened her eyes, "Well," I said, impressed, "We may have found your super, special awesome power Bella." I teased. She glared at me, took my arm and sprinted up the stairs. She was still glaring at me and I was confused, "What? What did I say?"

"They weren't supposed to know!" she gritted her teeth. I stared at her; she knew her new power all along. Why didn't she tell us?

"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked.

"Because," that's all she said. I glared at her, and she did the same. I finally gave up, and attempted a smile.

"Okay, it's your choice if you want them to know." Bella sighed in relief.

"Thank you." And she kissed me on the forehead and headed back downstairs. I sighed with just a little hint of guilt, and I cut it short because of Edward, "Edward," I began, but I closed my mouth shut. I started to think about eating a banana.

"Alix love, we can't eat bananas," he chuckled delicately to himself. I groaned, "Did you just hear the PRIVATE," oh I screamed that word, "conversation that Bella and I were just having?" I was angry.

"Actually," he answered, "No I did not. I wonder why that is," he murmured. I glared at him, and quickly changed my face to a relieved expression. I kissed Edward quickly, "back in a minute," I whispered. I ran downstairs and found Bella, "Bella, you can block other powers?" I asked.

She lowered her head in defeat, "Yes I can. I'm blocking Edward's power right now; he is very confused as to why he can't hear out conversation."

"Thank you for telling me," I smiled at her before I was sprinting up the stairs.

"Hello," Edward called sympathetically from his room. I walked towards it quietly and he was there, on his couch. "Hello," I breathed out. He looked at me with anxious eyes, searching for any kind of panic in me, "It happened again." He murmured, "I couldn't hear you and Bella's conversation," I cleared my throat, a little irritated.

"Not that I wanted to listen to your conversation," he added for my benefit, "private."

I walked over to him and sat on the couch. I frowned up at him, and he was smiling.

"What's so funny?" I asked irritated.

"You," he answered, "you are so funny when you are irritated." He smiled mockingly at me. I was trying not to smiled, and I miserably failed. I smiled back at him and he breathed out a sigh.

"Ah, that's my girl," he said. He hugged me tighter and I responded. He moved his cool lips across my jaw, and moved up to my cheek. I grabbed his face and pulled it to my lips. This time, he was not careful about his actions, and for that I was grateful. He opened his mouth with mine and I felt his cool breath in mine. This time, I was the one to let go. "Remember?" I reminded him. He smiled and flew me across the room where I landed holding the door knob in midair. "Too bad, try again," I smirked, and he came running across the room. I leapt off the door and onto his bookcase of c.ds. He purred and flew for me, and that's when I heard it, a second time in one day. Edward grabbed me and pulled me down to the floor. I sat there, horrified, eyes wide, "Alix?" Edward asked anxiously, "What's wrong?"

"Shh!"

I heard it again, the howl of a wolf. Edward froze and growled from what sounded like his stomach.

"God dammit!" I screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's point of view:

We all heard it. The werewolves. I had not seen one, and I was fascinated. I stared in the direction of the wolves, and when no one was looking, I sprinted to the woods, "Bella!" Carlisle screamed. I didn't turn back, I kept running. I finally had the opportunity to meet one. I knew it meant risking my life, but I didn't care. I stopped and froze at the edge of the bushes. I only saw one staring at me, "Please don't," I whispered. He stopped and stood still.

Jacob's point of view:

I stared at her, resisting, until I finally had enough. The smell of it lingered in the air, and it sent chills down my spine. A bloodsucker smelt worse than I had expected, but I couldn't resist. I finally knew what was going on, and I felt disgusted. But I needed to ask myself, was it wrong to imprint on a vampire? I stared at her and transformed wildly into my human body. I stared at her, horrified. "I can't," I said.

"You can't what?" she asked.

"Imprint on you," I answered. I looked up at her, ashamed, and she looked confused, obviously I was going to have to explain what imprint was.

"Okay, I know I'm supposed to be your enemy, but I just imprinted on you. That means sort of like, love at first sight you know?" She gasped, her eyes going bright. I couldn't bear it any longer. I ran up to her and kissed her. Her lips were freezing, but I warmed them up. I had to stop, if Sam found out, he would go mental. And Paul, oh god Paul. I don't even want to imagine. I broke the bond, looking straight into her, "I'm sorry," I told her, "but I love you."

She kissed me again, not wanting to let go. What was this? Why does she love me? I'm a werewolf, and she's a vampire. I've totally messed things up. I've totally violated the treaty. I let go once again, "Bye," I muttered, and I ran into the forest, forming into my real self, trying not to think about that scene in my head.

Bella's point of view:

I don't know what just happened then. But I fell in love with a… a werewolf! I lightly shuddered. But aren't werewolves supposed to be our enemies? The ones we were supposed to kill? Damn! I don't want him to die. He had imprinted on me, as he explained. I stared into the forest, dazed. I got back to reality and sprinted home where my family was waiting for me. Alice walked up to me and slapped the back of my head, "What the hell were you thinking!?" Alice yelled, "Running away headed to meet werewolves!" she continued.

"Shh," Esme murmured, "It's alright, she's safe. That's all that matters." Esme walked up to me and kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"Thanks Esme," I muttered. I looked down, ashamed, but she took my chin to look up. I pulled away and tore my head down. She sighed and walked over to Carlisle.

"I'm sorry," I murmured, "I was being an idiot, I shouldn't have done that. I was just so fascinated; you all know I've been wanting to see a werewolf all my life." I heard Alice huff.

"It's alright Bella," she answered, smiling, "I'm sorry I hit you before."

"I'm sorry I scared the heck out of you," I looked up, and they were all staring at me warmly. What a great family I had, "I'm going to my room now," I muttered. I heard Rosalie grumble something as I raced upstairs for my room.

Alix's point of view:

Well, my sister is an idiot. I heard Edward laugh at my side, obviously laughing at my thoughts.

"Just breaking the silence," he whispered. I laughed, attracting attention from everyone. I closed my mouth and went upstairs holding Edward's hand tightly. I felt him stroking my hand as we reached his bedroom. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked as he came to sit by my side.

"I thought you were able to read my thoughts." I teased, "My sister is a little bit of an idiot." I laughed, and he joined in.

"Oh well, she's safe. That's all that matters I think," his eyebrows knitted together, Monobrow! I thought, and he frowned even more.

"Does it sincerely look like I have a Monobrow when I knit my eyes together?" he asked, perplexed.

"Yes," I answered, "Yes it does," and I laughed. He joined in. Once I stopped laughing, Edward took my hand and stroked it against his cheek. He breathed out a sigh, and all I could do was sit there and stare at him, fascinated. "My love," he whispered, "Your hands are so cold, yet smooth. Delightful," he whispered. He looked at my palm, and flipped it over. This was bringing back memories. I thought. I took my hand back and stared at him.

Bella's point of view:

No, Edward can't do that to Alix.  
"What memories?" he asked, dazed.

No, not our first memories together, in love. The first time Edward and I went to the meadow.

"No," I shuddered, trembling.


	5. Chapter 5

Alix's point of view:

"You and Bella's," I answered, disgusted that I let him do this, "The first time you two went down to the meadow. And now I feel bad, because you are doing the exact same action she did to you," I pointed out. Pain strucked in his face, as if a pile of bricks toppled over him, and he couldn't pick them up and put them to pieces.

"Out of all the days," he muttered, "Why must you mention Bella?"

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, "I know it brings back bad memories, but you must forgive and forget, right?" I asked, hopeful. He sighed in defeat.

"Yes, I guess you're right." He smiled his crooked smile. All I could do was kiss him.

"I'm going to go play with Jasper," I whispered, and ran for the door. "Jasper?" I called.

"Yes sis? Have we got time for sister crap?" he grinned.

"I was wondering, would you like to come with me to the river?" I asked. "Twilight is near," I added.

"Yes, of course. I shall bring Alice?"

"Yes." I answered. Of course Alice knew what was going on; she was next to us in a flash.

"C'mon! Let's go, I don't want to miss it!" she exclaimed, a little too excited. Obviously too much blood for her, I thought.

"Tomorrow night!" I screamed to Edward. I know I had promised tonight, but I need to relax, and Jasper was perfect for it. I took Alice and Jasper's hand and skipped out the door.

"We're going for twilight!" Jasper yelled to Esme.

"Okay!" she yelled back, her voice still sweet as ever. We skipped out the door and into the tall, darkening forest, singing, "The wizard of Oz."

"We're off to the see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz!" we all screamed out. Once we got there, we took our shoes off and stood in the cold, marble river. The river washed through my toes and tickled them a little. I shivered because I could feel the water running through my veins and up into my spine. I let my arms out, closing my eyes, feeling the coldness splash off my face, and wash down through my body. I breathed in the succulent air, and breathed out, not wanting to let the taste out of my mouth go.

"Twilight," I heard Alice murmur. I looked up into the sky, and it was true. The safest time for our kind, but also the saddest. Another day goes by, but I will never get over the stunning view that it brings us. I sighed out long and walked slowly over to Alice, holding her hand, smiling to myself. I heard the footsteps in the river of Jasper behind us, walking up and down the river, humming to himself. My extra power was that I was able to slow and speed things up, but I couldn't slow down this. It was too gorgeous; I can't capture every moment, especially this moment. And in exactly twenty four hours, I will be sharing this moment with the love of my life, my Edward Cullen. I chuckled to myself thinking of Edward happily skipping in the meadow, picking daises and roses and he went past them. I laughed out loud, and Alice turned to me, irritated.

"Aw Alix!" she groaned, "You just ruined the moment!"

"Meh,' I shrugged. She looked up and glared at me, I heard Jasper groan behind me, "Alice," he complained, "Too much lust coming out of you." After a second, I didn't feel Alice on my shoulder anymore. All I heard was a loud thump and a huge splash. I turned around and found Alice and Jasper laughing under the water. Obviously, Alice had slammed into Jasper and threw him into the river with her. I had to laugh, it just looked so funny. Alice was on top of Jasper in a weird position. I stared up into 

the clouds and huffed. Twilight was moving on into the distance, and down went the sun. Alice and Jasper got up and stared up into the clouds, joining me.

"It's gorgeous. I've seen it every day for ninety years, and still, I never get over it," I said.

"Yes," Alice and Jasper agreed. I reached for it, not wanting it to go, but then I dropped my arm, and turned around to face my brother and sister.

"Shall we go?" I asked tolerantly.

"Hmm," Jasper thought, "Yes." So I took Alice's hand and trudged into the now entirely black forest. After an amble of silence, I let go of her and sprinted, thinking _I'm home._

I walked in and there he was, standing perfectly still, watching me.

My Edward Cullen.

"I'm home," I alleged.

He looked up and smiled at me tenderly.

"Welcome home," he chuckled out precisely.

I walked up to Edward and took his hand.

"Tomorrow night," I promised.

"Yes. Tomorrow night," he answered. At that moment I threw him up the stairs. Emmett grinned at me, and I did the same to him. I jumped up onto the stairs, and swung to where Edward had landed.

"Boo!" I shouted. He looked at me like I was the craziest vampire on Earth, which was true.

"Ah! You scared me!" he shouted sarcastically. He swiftly picked me up and swung me onto his couch from the hallway. Unfortunately the door was in the way, so I had to smash through it. There was now a huge hole and I heard Carlisle yell, "What is going on up there!"

"Nothing!" Edward shouted back.

Edward turned to look at me, slowly, and smirked. I looked darkly at him.

"You want a piece of me? Come and get it!" I called.

He charged at me, shutting his now smashed up door behind him, and jumped. I swung out of the way, and I saw his face cripple and mold into the couch. It looked hilarious. I laughed out loud.

He glared at me, and I stopped at once. He looked very serious, "That is not funny!" he hissed. I backed away, he was being serious. I tried to restrain laughter, but I couldn't do it. Next thing I know I am rolling on the floor with laughter. I heard him hiss once again, and his stomach started to growl. I looked up at him, he was angry.

"What did I do?" I asked, confused. What did I do? I'll tell you, nothing.

"I don't know," he answered gruffly. I stood up, more relaxed than before, and jumped onto him lightly.

"Is ma wittle wittle Edward saddy waddy?" I teased.

I felt him shrug. "You broke my door, I can't be bothered getting a new one." He answered.

"Oh is that all!" I slapped him lightly on the back, hoping I was forgiven, and apparently, I was.

"I love irritating you," he smirked, "You look so-"

I interrupted by kissing him quickly, "I'm not cute, remember?" I reminded him.

"I wasn't going to say that," he disagreed, "I was going to say charming."

I laughed, louder than usual, and he frowned, "Very funny Edwina!" I shouted and fell off the couch and onto the floor, rolling all over the place in hysterics, "I got a better one," I laughed out, "Eddy Witikens!" I couldn't stop laughing! It was just so funny. I saw Emmett peeking in from the hole I had made, checking out why I was laughing so hard, "What's going on?" Emmett asked suspiciously.

"Edward's new names," I laughed, "Are Edwina or Eddy Witikens!"

Emmett roared into a laugh. I was crying from laughing too hard.

"That's enough teasing my name," I heard Edward say, "Come on!"

"Yay! It's time!" Emmett yelled, "Let's play!" He grabbed me while I grabbed Edward, and he threw us down the stairs and onto some pillows.

"Who's first?" Alice squealed. Nobody answered. Her enthusiasm died down, "Okay then! I'll go first! Hmm." She thought, "Emmett! Truth or dare!" she squeaked.

He thought for a moment, "Dare!" he finally yelled out.


	6. Chapter 6

Emmett's point of view:

Yay! This will be so much fun!

"Hmm." Alice muttered, "Oh! I dare you to go and put one of Rosalie's dresses on and, Rosalie, can do the makeup." She added, "And Emmett, I want you to strut down to the movie theatre, and the first girl you see with short shorts and a singlet top on, you have to go up to them and say "Oh my god! You look gorgeous for life!" in an American accent."

I stared at my sister; she can't do this to me! Everyone around me was snickering! Even my parents, "Aw Alice," I moaned. She shook her head. Rosalie disappeared, and was back with a bag of makeup and a fluffy pink dress.

"Okay," I mumbled, "Let's get this over with."

Rosalie stood up from where she was and sat in front of me, "No matter how gay you look," she murmured, "I will still love you," I smiled at her.

She got started. Firstly she got a bottle of this liquid brown stuff called foundation, and she just blabbed it all over my face, and rubbed it in. It felt nice, Rose's hands all over my face. Next she added some pink stuff called blush all over my check. I could hear Alix laughing in the background, "Shut up Alix, you'll be next," I muttered.

After she was does putting that on, she got out some red lipstick, and green eye shadow. She finally stopped and looked at me, "Done," she muttered, very impressed with herself.

"Go and check!" Jasper yelled, excited. I got up from my seat and walked to the bathroom. I lifted my face up so I could see. I looked at myself, speechless. Holy Crap! "Rose!" I screamed, "I look like a...a.!" what was that word she used yesterday? "Slut!" I yelled. That was the one! I heard my entire family roar out in amusement. I walked down to my family, "Where's that stupid, idiotic dress?" I muttered to Rose. She threw it to me, and I walked back to get changed, "Make sure you wear a bra!" Alice called. I rolled my eyes at her, and continued. I striped down to my underpants, and squished into the dress. Boy is Rose skinny! I moaned and groaned until I finally got the zip up, I checked myself in the mirror, I look like a dork, I told myself.

"Put the high heels on!" I heard Alice yell. I coughed and timidly slid her shoes on. She had really small feet, so I was limping on my way downstairs. It was all quiet until everyone looked at me. No more silence. Everyone burst into amusement, and I cleared my throat, "Okay! Let's go!" I yelled over them. Everyone squished into Carlisle's car as we drove down to the movie theatre. I hesitated, but gave up, and got out of the car. Everyone was staring at me in disgust, and a little girl pointed to me and said, "Are you the tooth fairy?" Ugh. Fantastic.

"No I'm not!" I squealed in a high voice. She looked t me in disbelief.

"You have to be the tooth fairy!" she shouted, and I jumped back from the loudness, "Look at you! You're wearing a pink dress! Or are you just pretending! My tooth came out today! I want my money!" she demanded. I couldn't do anything else but run, so I turned and ran for the hills. "Hey! Come back!" she screamed, and I ignored.

"Hurry up!" Jasper commanded, and I saw them. Two girls, one with a bra and short shorts. She was blonde and very tan. I gulped in disgust. The other girl was wearing a mini skirt, and a pink t-shirt that said, "No one's perfect except me." I snorted and coughed to myself as I walked up to them. They stared 

at me once I was standing in front of them. The blonde one said in a slutty voice, "Like oh my god, like you're so like hot." I took a deep breath.

"Oh my like God!" I screamed, what was I doing? "You guys are like so like hot like right like now! Like!" I added. They glared me down, and I turned around and ran for the parking lot. I saw my family on the floor laughing their heads off. Oh I'll show them, I thought to myself. _Alix, you are so next._ I hope Edward heard that, because he will be wanting to kill me. I got in the car without a word, waiting for everyone to hop in. I waited 5 minutes before they could come into the car. Once in a while they would snort, whisper and look in my direction, and all I could do was sit and stare at them. _Alix is sooooo dead by the time we get back._ I saw Edward glaring at me, and I snorted. We got home, and while they waited, I got dressed and took all the makeup up off with this wet tissue. Once I was done, I calmly sat back onto my pillow, "Alix, truth or dare."


	7. Chapter 7

Alix's point of view:

Ugh, thanks Emmett. I don't want to do truth because he might chose an embarrassing one, so I'll go with dare, "I wouldn't go with dare love," Edward murmured beside me. I shrugged.

"I chose dare," I hesitantly answered. Emmett smiled at Edward, and faced me again.

"Alix," he started, "I dare you to call Mike Newton, and tell him how much you love him, ask him out on a date, and when the date is finished, make out with him."

Edward was about to burst in anger, I shushed him down and accepted my dare, "Alright, where's the phone?" I muttered. Emmett already had one in his hand. He threw it to me and I dialed Mike's number. Ugh, disgusting. It rang a few times until he answered. Just then I felt sick, and shuddered.

"Hello?" Mike answered.

I put on my sweet voice, "Hi Mike, its Alix Cullen."

I heard him start breathing heavily, and I groaned softly, "Hi Alix, what's up?"

"Okay, here's the drift. I really, really like you." I bravely said.

"Really?" he was jumping for joy, and even I knew that. I turned to my family and they held in their laughter, "Yes, I really like you. So I was wondering if you wanting to go out for a movie maybe?"

"Yes!" he answered joyfully, "Tomorrow? And what time?"

"6:00?"

"Sure Alix."

"Okay I'll see you then."

"Bye now, love you honey," he added. I gritted my teeth and hung up. Edward was glaring at his hands, which were balled up into fists, and breathing heavily, ready to pounce at anyone who even dared to breathe. I looked up at him and took his face with my hands, "You don't need to be jealous." I assured him. He seemed to believe me, because his fists relaxed and his jaw flexed out. I let go of him and started looking around our circle. Who to choose. Hmm, maybe Jasper? Nah, Jasper has been too nice to me. I know! "Carlisle! Truth or dare?"

Carlisle's point of view:

My head shot up as I heard the words, "Carlisle, truth, dare." How lovely. Thanks a lot Alix, just embarrass me in front of my kids, and my wife! I scoffed to myself, and thought. "How about truth?" I answered, a little hesitant as to what she was going to ask.

"Hmm, Carlisle… Oh I know! How many times have you and Esme done it? I want the exact answer!" she asked, a little too excited. Oh fantastic work Alix. Now have to count. 1…2…5….9...15…..34…. I cleared my throat, "Esme and I have done it, 34 times." This is great; my whole family is looking at me like I'm a rapist, and once I thought of that, Edward burst into hysterics.

Alix wanted to know more, "Are you still sexually active?"

"Excuse me Alix?" I couldn't believe her! My mouth fell open and I shut it again. "One question, and on question only!" I snapped at her. I glared at her until I finally realized what I did. I bowed my head down at her, "I'm very sorry Alix, forgive me," I begged quietly.

"It's okay! I shouldn't have asked!" she assured me. I breathed out, more calm now.

"Well, I think it's my turn," I announced. I looked around the room. Who to choose? Bella maybe…?

"Bella, truth or dare?"

Bella's point of view:

Oh thanks Carlisle. Embarrass me in front of everyone, "Truth," I answered grudgingly. He stared into space for a few moments, and after a few moments, he cleared his throat.

"This is thanks to Alix for this idea," Carlisle said.

Alix's point of view:

"What did I do?"

What the hell did I do? I didn't say anything to him. I knitted my eyebrows together in confusion.

Bella's point of view:

"Bella, who would you make out with between these three people." He paused, "Eric," Ugh! Carlisle! Thanks a lot! "Tyler," oh dear god no! "And…" he had to think about the last one, "And Jasper."

I stared at him, dumbfounded. No way. Jasper? Why did he choose…Jasper?

"Ugh! My brother!" I shouted.

"Yes." Carlisle answered calmly. I moaned.

"Alright alright, I'll answer," i.hate.you.carlisle. I'm so glad Edward can't see in my head, otherwise if he could, I would kill him too.

I had to blurt it out, "Tyler," I literally spat the name out. I couldn't believe I said it. Everyone stared at me, amused. I hissed at them, but they didn't seem to hear. I heard Emmett giggle and saw Rosalie rolling her eyes. Typical Rosalie, always hating everyone and everything. I grumbled something unintelligible, "Okay, who to choose." I looked around the circle, thinking.

"Edward, truth or dare?"


	8. Chapter 8

Edward's point of view:

I looked at Bella, not wanting to proceed. That girl has a dirty mind, but how would I know? I wish I could know, it drives me nuts.

"Dare," I garbled.

"Hmm. Edward, I dare you to…" she trailed off, thinking. "I dare you to make out with…Lauren!"

No. Way. Please not Lauren, I'm begging her, NO!

"Oh please!! Not her! Anyone but her!" I begged.

I watched Alix as her whole body tightened, her jaw gone tight, and her eyes black.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered to Alix, "I promise that I love you more, and that you're a better kisser."

Bella's point of view:

The moment he said that, I couldn't help but shudder very heavily. I couldn't believe it. I know it was a really long time ago, but I still love him. And now this Jacob kid is in love with me, what was it called? Imprint, that's the one. I have to go and see him. I can't watch them. I can't watch Edward, betraying me more and more. "I have to go somewhere," I muttered.

"Where?" Esme wondered.

"Nowhere," I answered back, "don't follow me, or I swear to god," I didn't bother finishing my threat. I ran out the door before I began to sprint. Where to start? I don't know. Maybe the meadow.

I headed into the cold, black trees, searching. I knew he wouldn't be out here, but I had to try. I couldn't just, sit there! I could now feel the grass brush through me as I went to stand in the middle.

"Jacob?" I whispered. Nothing. "Jacob!" I called more loudly.

"You came," I heard someone murmur from the bushes. I smiled as I ran to nowhere, "I wait here, every night for you." He whispered.

"Jacob. I know. This is," I struggled for words. I didn't care, he was here. I grabbed him, and found his lips, and pressed them onto mine. He responded, and accepted me. His body was trembling, begging himself to stop, but he couldn't, he wouldn't.

I wouldn't let him. Every time there was an opportunity to let go, I pulled him back, and he was breathe coolly into my mouth, defeated.

"I never knew it was so hard to resist a vampire," Jacob whispered. I chuckled, amused.

I let go of him, and checked the time. "Holy Crap! How long have we been standing here! It's nearly twelve, I need to countdown!" I yelled.

"Um, why do you need to count down?" he asked, dazed.

"It's my sister's birthday tomorrow," I muttered grudgingly, "At least; she thinks it's her birthday tomorrow."

I kissed him lightly, "I'll be back tomorrow night, I promise."

He hugged me before I ran through the black bushes, attempting and succeeding at finding my house.

"Aw Bella! You missed Edward's dare!" Alice complained.

Alix's point of view:

Poor Bella, having to make out with Tyler.

Bella sat back onto her pillow and folded her arms, "what was it?" that question was for Alice, but Edward interrupted.

"Since you would rather make out with Tyler than any of the other guys, I've dared you to make out with Tyler."


	9. Chapter 9

Bella's point of view:

"In your dreams I'm making out with him," I growled at Edward, "Oh wait!" I shouted louder, "I forgot we can't dream, because we are monsters!"

Everyone, including Emmett, flinched.

"Now I'm going to bed," I gruffly announced.

"You idiot Bella, we don't dream," I heard Rosalie mutter.

"I don't care Rosalie! I'm going to my room for some peace and quiet!" I yelled.

Everyone had their heads bowed, not even breathing.

But not me, I was panting. I couldn't stop. I was so angry.

For a few minutes, I stood there, on the first step, and I remembered.

_Jasper had more trouble sticking to the Cullen's diet than the rest of them._

He stood, on this very step, the night he tried to kill me. My birthday. He was the reason Edward left. It was his fault. Then, our other disagreement included Rosalie.

"_He doesn't love you anymore," Rosalie told me, and I began to tremble, "That's why he left you for a second time!"_

That was the night where I went mental, and bit Edward. That was the night where we adopted another sibling. The one, who stole him away from me.

Alix.

Will.

Pay.

I glared at her, my eyes changing vividly to a cold, hard black.

That was when I erupted.

"This is your fault!" I screamed to Alix, "If you hadn't come along, Edward would still be mine!!"

Edward looked up at me, disgusted.

I pointed to Jasper, "It was your fault Jasper! If you hadn't tried to kill me at my birthday party, Edward would be mine! And Rose!"

"Bella!" Alice screamed, "Shut up!"

"And Rose!" I continued, "If you hadn't pushed me to the edge, I wouldn't have bitten Edward, and he'd still be mine!"

"Bella!" Emmett interrupted, "Don't you ever say that about Rose again!"

I didn't flinch, they all hated me. My parents weren't standing up for me. I was hated in this family. I didn't belong here. I belonged there. With them, my family.

The werewolves.

"I hate you all!" I yelled. And I didn't regret it, for once, "Rosalie! You are a slut! Alix! I've always hated you, from the moment I met you! Now go away!"

By that time I was running up the stairs as I jumped out of the window. I screamed as loud as I could, "Werewolves!" I yelled, and ran into the direction of the treaty line, ready to break it to be with him.

Jacob.

I knew they wouldn't accept me, but I knew Jacob would protect me, that's all I could ever ask for from them.


	10. Chapter 10

Alix's point of view:

"Crap!" I yelled out.

I couldn't stand any of my family in pain, especially Bella. She had been through heaps, and we have nothing to say? This is…this is my fault! _I don't care if you can hear me Edward! It is my fault!_ I shouted in my head.

"I'm going to look for her," I yelled, "don't follow." I ordered them, "This was my fault! And don't try to calm me down Jasper!" I snapped, and he stopped.

I ran upstairs and out the window, searching with my eyes. Staring into nothing.

My sister was long gone.

I shuddered. She can't go. Where would she go? To Tanya?

But she doesn't know the way by herself, so that thought is definitely wrong.

She could've just have ran away, I knew she would be back. She had to come back, she can't just...just leave like that!

But right then, at that point, I realized she could run away, and move in with someone else, never to return.

No. I can't think of it.

I started to hurry as fast and as far as I could, away from Edward. A few miles should be okay.

I stopped, and thought.

_I heard it again, the howl of a wolf. Edward froze and growled from what sounded like his stomach._

"_God dammit!" I screamed._

"Werewolf," I spat the word out. I hissed wildly, becoming a real vampire.

My body tensed up, and I knew that my eyes had turned a cold black. I curled my hands up into fists, and they were trembling. I couldn't stop it. I was so angry.

_Her_ life and _my _life had fallen apart, because of me. I shouldn't exist.

I don't need to exist.

Edward has been too much for me, I knew that from the start.

I _will._ I thought angrily. I can't put my family through any other harm. I had done enough.

I knew from the start that they didn't want me.

This time, I will fight them alone.

Fear started to control my body, and I attempted to ease it by remembering when Edward proposed to me, and it didn't help one bit.

I shuddered heavily again. I wasn't going to see his beautiful face again.

I wasn't going to see my Edward Cullen again.

I wasn't going to see my brothers again. Emmett, my teddy bear of a brother, and Jasper, my quiet, fun brother.

I wasn't going to see my ecstatic Alice again. Or my sweet hearted Rosalie.

My parents, Carlisle and Esme. Never again, was I going to see them.

Bella Hale, even if I was able to succeed at killing _10_ of them, I'd never see her again.

"I will kill them." I said through my clattering teeth.

I will bring back Bella, so we can be one big happy family. While saying this, I thought about an asylum. I'd be perfect for it.

Before I did any of this, I reached for my phone, and dialed Mike's number. He answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" Mike asked politely.

"Hello, it's Alix again," I replied.

"Oh, hey babe, how's," but before he could answer, I screamed.

"I hate you Mike! Shut up with all this 'I love you honey!' Just shut up! I love Edward," and I'll never see him again, "He is so much more than you!"

"What! Baby! No!"

I hung up before he could say anything else.


	11. Chapter 11

Mike's point of view:

"No!" I yelped out. My one chance at dating a Hale and I blow it! God dammit it!

I hate everyone! "I hate everyone!!" I wept out. I ran to the kitchen, and fetched out a knife.

I screamed. The blood loss was phenomenal.

"Mike!" mum wept.

The end of Mike Newton.

Alix's point of view:

I stared at my phone, until it suddenly vibrated brutally in my hand. "I swear to god, if's it's Mike," I grumbled.

I didn't bother looking at who it was, "What?"

"Come home," I heard Edward whisper, "She is gone."

My eye started to twitch, "and so am I," I answered calmly.

"No."

"Yes." I answered back severely, "I'm going now love. Goodbye. Forever."

"No!" he screamed, and the phone actually trembled.

"Goodbye my love," I murmured, and with as much force as possible, I threw it to a tree. Once the phone had touched the trunk, there was a loud crunch. This reminded me of only a bunch of hours ago, where Emmett was crushed and nearly killed by werewolves. I shuddered.

I was supposed to take _my Edward Cullen_ and watch twilight fall back down into the skies.

I had broken our promise. I have broken everything.

My promise, my family, everything. It's hard to believe because I was the third in the Cullen family, right after Edward in 1919. I always thought Jasper was the one who was going to stuff up because he was the newest.

"Lovely," I tried entertaining myself, and I had to admit, it did actually work, "Why is it always the younger ones that get that get off easy?"

Stupid brothers, I thought. I was successful at calming myself, so I laughed. Laughing is good. One of the best medicines.

Edward's point of view:

I was frantic, yelling at everyone. Saying it's their fault, "Alice! Why didn't you see this!?" I screamed.

"Shut up!" she yelled back, "She made a snap decision!!"

"Jasper!" I yelled, "Why couldn't you tell that she was stressed!?"

"She wasn't!" he shrieked.

"Shut it!" Esme yelled, her sweet voice gone, "This is no one's fault. If Alix wants to leave, the I suggest we let her leave, and same with Bella."

"Alix has gone to save Bella. She will die." I sneered at her.

"Go find her then," Rose murmured.

"I'll come," Emmett volunteered.

"We'll all go." Carlisle ordered. I nodded.

We all turned our heads towards the front door, and by that time, my family were next to me, flying, or whatever we do.

Alix's point of view:

I ran through every bush, every forest. Nothing.

And then I realized, Bella should be with the werewolves by now.

Edward's point of view:

"Werewolves," I whispered, "Bella is with werewolves. Alix is near!"

I could only just hear what Alix was thinking, but it was good enough. She was visualizing Bella with the werewolves, ready to attack.

"No! Bella!"

"Bella!" Rose moaned.

We started to form a V shape as we ran through tall underbrush.

My family, going to war because of an ignorant girl. I couldn't believe it.

My family is going to war because a stupid girl has run off with werewolves.

I stopped running, "Why do we have to go to war because of a silly, ignorant girl?" I asked my family.

"Because she's family!" Someone hissed from in front.

My head shot up as I searched for the person that said it.


	12. Chapter 12

Alix's point of view:

I hid in the bushes, not thinking about anything but fighting with the werewolves.

"Alix!" Edward yelled.

I held my breath, not even daring to move. Standing there, like a statue, eyes wide.

I'm clinging onto the tree, holding on, not wanting to be caught, but at the same time, wanting to jump into his arms. His yearning arms, reaching out for me.

I don't know how, but I resisted.

"Good bye Edward," I whispered, "I love you more than anything in this world." And I left him, running, flying, not looking back.

Edward's point of view:

It was Alix! "Alix! Where are you!" I screamed.

"She is gone." Carlisle answered, "There is nothing we can do about it. So is Bella, we have to leave them."

"No!"

"Edward!" Emmett yelled.

I didn't listen, I wanted t see Alix's warm and beautiful smile again, "Alix!"

I pushed pass Jasper and slammed into Emmett. He held me from running, "No! I have to see her! Alix!"

"Face it!" Rosalie called, "Alix and Bella are gone. We can't do anything about it."

"Yes we can!" I screamed back at her.

Alice's point of view:

I didn't believe it; they didn't know I was gone, "Alix."

"Alice, thank you so much for this," I could hear the crackling in her voice.

"Come back, please," I begged. My eyes yearning for my answer.

Alix shook her head fearlessly, "I've caused my family, my sister so much destruction and it's breaking us apart. I don't want that to happen."

"No. You haven't!" I shrieked wildly at her.

"I'm … so sorry Alice," she whispered, "forgive me."

I threw my arms around her, "There is nothing to forgive you silly girl."

I heard her sniff quietly on my shoulder, "there is everything to be sorry for."

"Oh! You're still my silly, little sister!"

"And you're still my lovable, hyperactive older sister." She mumbled.

She was really starting to breathe hard, and I had to do something.

"Hey! Alix! Relax Max! Jeez…"

I giggled and my body started to shake.

"I better go now Alice…"

"I can't believe I'm letting you do this! I wish we could cry!"

"Alice…" she trailed, "you're going to make me change my mind, and I do not want that."

"Well I want it, and I'm sure your family does as well. Edward is beside himself."

"He's better without me."

"Blah blah blah Alix! That's all I hear! Words! That's all! Stop being so pessimistic…you freak."

She laughed and let go of me, "Bye Alice…"

"Oh Alix!" I sprung onto her again, "I will miss you!! Make sure you come back, alive!"

"Whatever…" I saw nothing in front of me after that.

"Alice… WHY DID YOU LET HER GO!"

I ducked out of the way before he could hurt me, "Control your anger!" I screamed at Edward.

Jasper ran in front of me, hissing and growling at Edward, I put my hand in front of Jazz to stop him from attacking.

"Calm Jasper," I reminded him as I held his arms.

"He... was about… to attack!" Jasper growled.

"Edward has every right to attack me." I muttered.

"No he doesn't!" Jasper yelled.

"Shut up all of you!"Emmett screamed. Boy was he loud. We all turned our twisted faces towards him.

"Don't you think that we shout shut the hell up and go find them?! Did anyone in their right mind think of that!?"

We all bowed our heads in grief. Not a bad idea.

"Of course it's not a bad idea Alice," I heard Edward mutter.

"Shut up you idiot." Rose hissed.

"You shut up Rose," I answered before Edward could start another panic fit.

"Look," Carlisle started, "we can either go home and pray that Bella and Alix will come back, or," he paused, looking around. Obviously, no one was going to agree with that, "or," he continued, "We can go and fight for our lives for them."

No one said anything; all our heads were bowed, thinking. Emmett was the one to break the silence by shouting, "Yeah! Let's go kick some hairy, werewolf butt! Woo!"

"This isn't a party Emmett," Edward grumbled.

"I know I know. I'm just trying to cheer everyone up!"


End file.
